


ring

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Ironwidow Kisses, 50 Kinds of Kisses, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Kissing Prompt, Tonynat, tony is hearteyes at his badass girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: // Tony gaped up at his girlfriend as she took down a six foot tall Doombot with ease. His heart was racing, from adrenaline and attraction both. He had never been more in love with his girlfriend. //31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: 50 Ironwidow Kisses





	ring

Natasha swept the Doombot’s legs out from under it and it fell over. She pounced on it, sending a shock of electricity from her Widow’s Bites to the chink in its armour at its neck. It fizzled and shuddered, the red lights in its eyes died, and it went still. 

She straightened up and looked around her. They were in the hallways of the Avengers Compound. Trust Victor von Doom, overgrown toddler that he was, to throw a tantrum and send an army of Doombots to the Avengers Compound over a tiny slight. Clint and Thor were on the roof and the front lawn, using their arrows and lightning to stop as many Doombots from entering the main building as they could. Not far away from Natasha, Steve and Bucky fought back to back, passing the shield seamlessly between them like two halves of the same person. Naatsha stood guard outside the lab, the final defence between the Doombots and the lab doors, behind which Tony and Bruce were busy finding a way to hack and disable the Doombots before the metal bodies swamped the Avengers. 

A Doombot made it past Steve and Bucky’s defences and advanced towards Natasha. She went to meet it, whipping out the batons from her back and swinging them at the bot. With a harsh clang, metal collided with metal. The bot pushed at her and she ground her heels in, pushing back with all she had. 

The lab doors behind her slid open and Iron Man flew out in a blur of red and gold. He spun through the air, missiles erupting from his suit and latching onto the Doombots. Natasha’s opponent dropped like the dead hunk of metal it was, along with the two dozen Doombots closest to the lab. It bought the team some much-needed respite. 

Tony landed lightly in front of Natasha and lifted his faceplate to reveal a cocky smirk. “Not bad, huh?” 

“Glad to see you’re putting the ballet to good use,” Natasha said. She had been getting her boyfriend to do ballet with her. Of course, being Tony, he would integrate it into combat in the most show-offy way possible. She expected no less of him. 

“It has.” He took a step closer to her. The suit added a few inches to his height, making him tower over her. 

“Hmm. It’s not unattractive.” She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. She rarely got to do that due to their similar height, and this unfamiliar feeling sent a thrill of excitement through her that had nothing to do with the heat of battle. He bent down his head to meet her. A second before their lips touch she shoved him aside and slammed her fist into where his head was a second ago. Her Widow’s Bite sparked and a Doombot dropped to the floor. 

Knocked to the floor, Tony gaped up at his girlfriend as she took down a six foot tall Doombot with ease. His heart was racing, from adrenaline and attraction both. Red hair swinging from momentum, blue energy fizzing in the Bites around her wrists, the skintight blacksuit and the deceptively strong body beneath it. All coordinated with deadly, elegant grace. The fist in the Doombot’s face, the targeted strike that found its weakness and took it down in a matter of seconds. This was one of the most dangerous women in the western hemisphere and he might be self-destructive but he was also deeply in love. “Natasha –“ 

“You okay?” She reached out an arm towards him. 

He grasped her proffered forearm and she hauled him to his feet. "Marry me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

She blinked in shock but recovered after a second, laughing. “Did you hit your head?” 

“I’m serious,” he insisted, his expression earnest. A look of surprise registered in her eyes, she hid it well but he noticed anyway, from all these years of knowing her. His hand went to his arc reactor. He pressed on it and the metal pieces around it folded back, while another piece extended outwards from its centre. It was a small metal compartment, out of which he pulled a gold ring set with a single diamond. 

“Ohmygod,” Natasha whispered under her breath. Her mouth didn’t quite close properly. The fighting had started up around them again but she barely heard it. She went very still. Her gaze flitted between the ring and her boyfriend’s face, hopeful and open. Nervousness clawed up Tony’s throat. Maybe this wasn’t the right point in their relationship to ask, maybe she was opposed to –

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. The worry melted away from Tony’s gut, as though it had never been. His hands, still gloved in titanium, found their places, one under her thighs, the other on her back, as he lifted her and held her flush against him. 

“So –“ he said when she pulled back, her whole face alight – "was that a yes cause I didn’t hear an answer –“ 

“Idiot.” Natasha laughed before she kissed him again. “Yes,” she said against his lips, a promise sweeter than a kiss. “Yes, you dork, I’ll marry you.” One hand cupping his cheek, she kissed him again, deeper, softer, and he gave into it, feeling her smile against his own. 

“Phew.” Tony let out a sigh. “I mean I was, like, 99.8% sure you’d say yes but you could always say no because you surprise me every day and that makes me more in love with you every time, and I just really really want to spend the rest of my life with you so I had the ring made and kept it handy –“ 

“In the _arc reactor_?” 

“Yeah, for safe keeping. Anyway I was planning to ask in a couple weeks on our anniversary but I guess you’re only getting roses this year cause fuck me Natasha I see you beating the crap out of some Doombots and I have never been more attracted to you and I know that all I want is to be your husband for the rest of my life.” He finished, out of breath. All through his speech Natasha’s smile got wider and wider, indulgent and adoring. Unable to find the words to respond – talking was his forte, not hers – she kissed him soundly once again. In that simple action, in the look in her green eyes, Tony could see all the sentiments she could not find words for. 

“Guys!” Bruce’s voice came from Tony’s comms, interrupting them. “I got it! I hacked their tracking system! Pick ‘em off like sitting ducks.” 

“Good work, Bruce,” Tony said, a little out of breath from the kiss. He set Natasha back on her feet. “We’ll finish them off. And I’ll be sure to keep a couple in good shape for you to take apart later.” 

“Thanks for that,” Bruce replied wryly. 

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at Tony. “Now put that ring back where it’s safe and let’s kick some Doombot ass.” 

Tony grinned at her, slipping the ring back into the compartment that retracted into the arc reactor, next to his heart. His face plate snapped back into place and she whipped out her batons. Iron Man and Black Widow stood side by side, taking on the world together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but hey, not everything can be your best work :P  
> I really struggled to find a scenario for this prompt. Hope you guys like it! Your comments always make my day :)


End file.
